


[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（八）

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]坠入爱河的倒计时 [6]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari
Summary: 再次，避雷警示。此人唯恐天下不乱，下手无轻重。





	[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（八）

**Author's Note:**

> 再次，避雷警示。此人唯恐天下不乱，下手无轻重。

 

 

 

24

 

无论什么地方都不会缺少传言。吃人的怪物这种小儿科早就过时了，骗骗没见过世面的小孩子还行，有点见识的人是绝不会信的。不用听都知道是假的的事情，何必浪费那个时间。只有难以确认却又有迹可循的传言，才真正有趣。

最近业内的有趣传言有两则，一是新继任的堂本社长疑似好事将近，二是一直对继任者讳莫如深的Satoshi会社最近终于放出风声，确认会社的新社长将由老社长之子出任。

而此刻两则传言的主人公们，正面对面坐着，谁都不先开口，仿佛进行着博弈。

明明秘书说的是要求“通话”，大野竟然只是在电话里问了一句“我可以到你的办公室吗？一楼这边说没有预约不能上去。”完全不按常理出牌。

光一哭笑不得。人都来了，他怎么能让他回去。只好让秘书和一楼说给人放行。

他见过大野，并且见过很多次。这个人应当是剛最为信赖的工作伙伴，因为他相对工作室的其他人，出入堂本宅最为频繁，也知道剛怀孕的事情。尤其现在剛月份大了，肚子掩不住。除了大野，工作室其他人他一概不见。能得到这样待遇的人，说是剛的知己也不为过。

虽然尚不清楚大野来找自己究竟是为了什么，但光一之前一直没想明白的疑惑却解开了——他明白了为什么大野会出现在春季酒会。

原因很简单，大野并非什么不知出身的艺术家，而是Satoshi会社的下一任继承人。换句话说，他难以追查的出身应当是刻意安排的结果。

平日见到大野，他都睡意惺忪，衣着极为普通。就连那日在酒会上见到时，他仍是休闲打扮，与华丽精致的会场有些格格不入。但今日大野换了一身西装，头发有用发胶好好定型过，皮鞋面划过优雅的光，光一一下便可看出他与老大野社长的相像之处。

是亲父子，样貌神态都如一个模子刻出来的。

只是Satoshi会社做的是船舶和海运方面的生意，堂本家同他们生意上往来不是很多，所以仅仅是对老社长一直很苦恼唯一的儿子不想接手家业甚至在外隐姓埋名一事有所耳闻。他不热衷八卦，自然也没有对大野有太多在意——这世上有那么多大野，他怎么搞得清谁是Satoshi会社的少爷？

大野坐在沙发里，眼珠转来转去，打量着办公室的装潢与陈设。

有点地味。

也不知道堂本剛怎么能容忍这样的男人的——呆板、无趣，对美的鉴赏力约等于0。老堂本倒还不赖，无论是衣品还是送给堂本剛的礼物都相当可圈可点。但想来堂本剛应该是没来过这里才对，他有身份但没理由，贸然出现在会社本社只会招人闲话。

果然做有身份的人很麻烦啊……大野摇晃着脑袋默默感慨，觉得自己心软与家人妥协根本是自寻烦恼。

但大野最介意的不是这些，是堂本光一——这个人身上的信息素，是不是有点过分了？

堂本剛的Alpha是谁猜都不用猜。他身边才几个Alpha？能有这种看似低调实则霸道的信息素的更是不用数，就一个堂本光一。

对此类事情一贯不敏感的大野忽然福至心灵：堂本光一不是把他当情敌了吧？

对面的人两根细细的眉毛忽然纠在了一起，光一仔细观察着，心里揣测着，总还是不想轻举妄动。

“大野先生来找我，是有什么事情要谈吗？”他装着公事公办，好像只是普普通通的工作室资方代表。

大野终于被提醒着想起了自己跑这一趟的目的。他无意识地耸了下鼻子，然后在脑袋里组织语言。

“是工作室的事，”大野讲话又黏糊又慢，和剛有一点相似，“下个月是工作室成立一周年……”

光一不语，看来的确是公事。

“剛想问问你，能不能代替他去主持周年活动。”大野终于说完了一句话。

这……算私事还是公事？

还有，大野竟然喊剛为“剛”，什么称呼都不加，这是不是有点太……？

这事儿剛和自己来说也没什么吧？扪心自问，光一觉得和剛最近关系不差。

槽多无口，光一沉默的时间太长了。

大野感到迷惑。他想这事儿堂本剛碍于面子不好去提，但到底不是什么大事，更算不上难事，堂本光一有必要犹豫这么久吗？

工作室的资金没有断过，大野听剛说，是堂本光一主动提出要替父亲继续资助工作室的。当时大野还感慨新当家的人还挺重情义，哪想到人家打着另外的算盘，直接把“小妈”变成私有财产霸住不说，如今提出一点点额外的要求都要看脸色了。

也难怪剛会请求自己帮这个忙。

两位Alpha各怀心事，又是一阵诡异的沉默。光一在心里斗争半天，还是先打发了大野，决意自己回去同剛谈谈。

他们有必要好好谈谈。

 

25

 

“今天没有洗被单。”剛望着屋外的晾衣架子说。

吉田收好托盘，替剛把窗户关上：“今天风有点大，容易着凉。”

说来也怪，往年到了春天这个时间，总该暖和起来了。今年却是始终暖气不能关，出门还要披外套。

剛还是看着窗外，他认得那床单，深灰色，纯棉质地，一看尺寸就知道堂本光一房里的。之前每隔差不多一两天就会洗了晒出来，他一度怀疑堂本光一是不是会尿床。

正常人哪有这个频率清洗床单的，洁癖也不会。

剛看着管家，管家也看着他。

“太太，我不方便说。”吉田诚恳道。

剛更奇怪了，他沉默着，试图从吉田脸上找出答案来。

就算是因为吃零食搞脏的也不该如此频繁。

堂本光一莫不是有什么隐疾？

“吉田，在这个家里，我只信任你。如果连你也不和我说实话，那……”剛苦笑一声，“我也不知道要怎么继续在这里生活了。”

话中含义吉田自然不会听不出来。只是一旦他说出来了，光一必定很没面子。但他确实想不出好的理由挡过去。而堂本剛是什么样的人，对谎言是什么态度，老管家很清楚。

“也就是……Alpha都有的事。”吉田选择委婉。

剛虽不是Alpha，但他是男人，一听就明白了。

但青春期的小孩这样就罢了，堂本光一怎么也……

“他生病了？”

“并没有，”吉田努力组织语言，“我猜测是少爷最近心理压力很大。尤其标记了您，他也是过意不去的。”

“怎么也不去问问拓郎医生，总这样……对身体也不好吧。”

吉田淡淡一笑，道：“少爷要是知道您关心他，会很高兴的。”

剛大脑有些短路，接不上话来。他看看老管家慈祥的脸，沉默片刻才开口：“我要他好好活着，因为现在我还不想死。”

话说得有些冷血，登时房间内的气氛都变得怪异。吉田虽面上没有透出半分不满来，心中却是真切地有些可怜自己的两位主人。

他们都还再需要些时间。

但需要这时间做什么呢？吉田也有点想不明白。

老管家活了半个多世纪，从未幻想过要这世间的巧合都会以大团圆合家欢结尾，但面对自己的主人，他总是会抱有一个有些不切实际的希望——如果他们能相爱就好了。

那样就好了。

 

26

 

光一在离家还有50m的地方打了方向，朝反方向开了过去。他大概看了个位置，将车子停在了路边。

有家难回的感觉隔了一段时间又找上了他。

累了一整天的人靠在座椅上暗叹，活着真是修行，太艰难了。

下午的时候，考虑到回家后要同剛说的话题或许不是很好，心中不知怎么就先有愧的堂本老板还特意请秘书去帮他买了一块巧克力蛋糕。

这并不是一块普通小蛋糕，它很讲究。

首先，价格就很惊人。领收书上写着共计4240円。光一看到数字后很迷惑，他明明只要秘书买一小块，而不是完整一个——孕夫不可以过量摄入糖。但秘书递出的盒子小得不够放下一整个蛋糕，光一确信了秘书没有失误，或许这个世界就是这么疯狂。

至于为什么要买如此贵的蛋糕，那单纯是堂本老板自己认真考古了一下，在网上找了找关于堂本剛的专访。这家店是去年剛提及的。

“他家的巧克力蛋糕非常浓厚，甜度也刚刚好，真的排多久队都想去吃。”这是本人的原话。

眼下，蛋糕就在副驾驶位上。纸盒在傍晚路灯的映射下也显得低调奢华。

这是剛喜欢的东西，光一想。

他知道等会儿回家后，剛要同他生气。那他应该去哄哄剛，怀孕的人动怒对身体不好。拿什么来哄，总得拿剛喜欢的东西。其他的东西倒也不是一时半会儿准备不好，只是蛋糕这样相对比较朴素的东西才能不那么显得他无事不登三宝殿。

奇怪，堂本光一想，他怎么什么都没开始做，就把补偿都准备好了。

想想自己要说的事情，明明也很有理有据。

自己在犹豫什么呢？

他摇下车窗想透透气，目光却不由得被傍晚的风景吸引。

夹在各户宅邸之间的天空中，有静止的燃烧着的夕阳。

光一看着那团彩色的火逐渐消失在视线里，脑海里却有一个身影越发清晰起来。

 

剛和吉田眼神对峙了五秒钟，后者最终还是同意了他吃两块芝士蛋糕的要求。

“您白天已经吃了一块了。”吉田又说了一遍，试图提醒主人这个要求的不合理。

可剛不为所动：“白天吃的是酸奶酪蛋糕，和这个不一样。”

这都什么歪理。吉田在心里叹气，亲自去后厨那儿端了一块来——还是切得相对小一些的一块。

光一拎着蛋糕进家门时，恰巧剛已经把最后一小口蛋糕塞进了嘴里。

“你回来了啊。”剛同他打招呼，脸上还留着甜食带来的满足微笑。

吉田忙着撤盘子，反倒慢了一步同主人打招呼。他扫过光一手中的小盒子，略有些惊讶地看向自己少爷。

“太太吃过了。”他压低声音同光一说。

“拿去冷藏吧，”光一将手里东西递过去，“明天大概还能吃。”

剛扶着肚子站起身来，餍足地打了个哈欠——头仰得高高的，小嘴巴完全张大。

真像只小海豹。光一想。

他可能是吃饱困了，他又想。

看来今天不适合谈事情。他在心里做了决定：明天再惹剛生气。

但剛有事情要同他说，他喊住想上楼去的光一：“有时间吗？我有话想对你说。”

 

27

 

“为什么不和我说？”剛质问道。

“为什么要告诉你？”光一反问。

两个人之间隔着一张工作台，上面堆了不少画稿和材料样品。剛陷在靠椅里，胸膛一起一伏，明显是生气了。

但光一也没好到哪里去，他一坐下来就被剛问了梦遗的事情——这种事摆不上台面，竟然还被当面问及，他尴尬地恨不得立刻冲进地下室去，不过要先封上剛的嘴。

为什么不说？

我堂堂一个Alpha，说得出口吗？

凭什么不说？

现在你的健康已经不是只和你有关的事了。

什么“身体为先”，什么“切勿动怒”，两个人都忘得一干二净，心里早就与对方扭打成一团。

“为什么要告诉我？”剛努力地让自己冷静一些，“因为我是你的 **小妈** ，就算你不承认，我也是你的小妈。我有义务关心你的身体。”他刻意地把“小妈”说得重些，意图震慑一下Alpha。

光一却哂笑。“怀着我的孩子，现在又来和我摆小妈的架子。堂本剛，你怎么想的？”他问。

剛一愣，继而无端地发抖。他讨厌这样的嘲讽，更讨厌嘲讽他的光一。质问太过冷漠，仿佛围观看客，瞬间便让剛产生怀疑——之前所有的美好，都是假象。

不过发现真相是假也好，总比一直被蒙在鼓里，将假象当了真要强。

他死死盯着光一，盯到光一笑不出来，才问他：“好，堂本光一。那你告诉我，你梦遗的时候，想到谁了吗？”

对面的人猛然收敛了全部表情，但眼里是藏不住的惊惶。

仅一瞥剛就知道，自己没有猜错。他们的梦境相连，谁也逃不过谁。

光一有些不足，说话都开始结巴：“我……我想到你，又怎么了。你是我的Omega，我不能想你吗？但你根本都不会想我吧，每天和大野形影不离的。”

剛不假思索地反击道：“是又怎么样？！堂本少爷管这么宽吗？”

光一沉默了。

而剛也毫无重占上风的快意，只有刺痛每一根神经的绝望与悲哀。剛想，他或许今天会死在这间卧室里。

因为一股该死的无名心痛。

大少爷原本还想再说些什么，可一抬头看见剛红了的眼眶，他立刻缴械投降。

自己刚才都在说什么浑话？光一恨不得照着自己的脸好好来两下。和情绪容易波动的孕夫置什么气？何况剛是好心，只是自己拉不下面子，恼羞成怒。现在倒好，把人要惹哭了。

但剛下一秒的举动却彻底超过了光一的想象力——他拽住胸口处的细绳，解开了自己的睡袍。

“你……你做什么？”光一声音都开始颤抖。

剛扶着扶手站起身来，那袍子顺着他的动作滑了下去。他的身体完全地展露出来，无论是有些隆起的乳房，还是圆滚的肚子，又或者是低垂着的性器——没有内衣的痕迹，像从贝壳里诞生的阿芙罗狄特。

“我讨厌你这样，”剛低声说着，彻底走出衣物的束缚，来到光一身边，“你凭什么质疑我呢？就因为你是我的Alpha吗？还是因为你给了我很多钱？”

“不，不是这样的……”光一试图阻止剛，但他被剛的信息素压制——平日里甜蜜无害的桃香此刻就像一双积怨的手令他窒息——根本无力反抗。

这是来自Omega的报复。

“没有什么‘不’，”他美丽的小妈语气温柔又哀怨， “你就是这么想的，堂本光一，我都知道。”

堂本剛有些费力地抬腿跨坐在光一身上，他并不知道自己为何要这么做，似乎是身体里某种沉睡许久的本能逐渐苏醒，推着他去做一些事——一些想做很久的，可以被称作“欲望”的事情。

他牵起光一绷在扶手上的手，引着它覆上自己的胸脯。

光一听见了剛的声音。

“你梦里的我是什么样的，我想看看。”

他的眼前是傍晚那片火烧云，静谧又热烈。

和堂本剛一样。

tbc.


End file.
